Game Changer
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Prompt: Up against the steering wheel of the Jolly Roger- The Captain is just so commanding and confident when he's behind the wheel. Emma can no longer resist.


Emma bit down as she watched Killian turn the wheel slowly, guiding the ship through the open waters. She had been the one to convince him to take just the _two_ of them out further from the coast, to enjoy a day alone. There was still a lot to work through from their journey to Neverland, a lot of unspoken conversations that needed to be had.

"Enjoying what you see, lass?" Killian questioned, casting her a sideways glance from the corner of his eye, as he steadied the wheel.

"Yes," She replied, almost inaudibly, transfixed by the fluid movements of his arms as he effortlessly turned the wheel. There was something, dare she even think, sexual about it. She couldn't quite put her finger on _how_, but it was there. Perhaps, it was the image of _power_ that it offered. Or maybe it was just simply him and the memories of what happened before, back in Neverland.

Her back pressed against the wall of his cabin, his hips slamming into hers, feverish kisses, tumbling backwards into his bed – it was certainly a _highlight_to the whole trip to Neverland. But it left everything far more complicated than it had been before.

"You know, we need to talk." Emma stepped closer to him, tilting her head as she looked up at him, "About what… _happened_."

"Ah." Killian kept his hook on the wheel as he turned to face her. His eyes met hers and she inhaled sharply. He was _not_ allowed to look at her with that sort of desire out of nowhere. "Well, love…. _Talk_."

"I-…" Emma came even closer to him, her heart pounding in her chest. "You…" She licked her lips, suddenly feeling her mouth go dry.

At this point, she was fairly certain that _talking_ wasn't going to happen. Not with the way his eyes kept flickering to her lips. "Later." Emma said as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. It felt like second nature – to kiss him like this. Drawn to one another.

Killian's lips slanted over hers, his hook still looped around the wheel – holding it steady – but the fingers of his hand wound their way into her hair, tugging at the silky strands that slipped between them.

A soft moan passed her lips as he pressed her back against the solid wood, an action that brought him pressed against her, as solid as the wheel behind her. She tilted her head, her fingers curling at the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss almost desperately.

She knew exactly what would transpire from this; the waves beneath the ship rocked them slowly, mimicking a very different set of movements. It wouldn't be the first time that desire got the best of them. One of the very reasons that she'd wanted them alone – to talk about what had happened on the Jolly Roger while they were in Neverland, but clearly that wasn't going to happen.

"_Killian_." She breathed out raggedly as she broke from his lips to catch her breath. The look in his lust filled eyes at the sound of his name, sent heat straight to her core. Her hands slid from where they rested at the back of his neck, down over his shoulders and over his chest. Fingers nimbly worked at the buttons of his vest, casting him a quick look to ensure that this was what he wanted too.

"Step aside for a moment, love." He rasped out, stealing a kiss from her lips, before she stepped aside, giving him room to lock the wheel into place, so he could give his full attention to her. Killian curled his arm around her waist, bringing her flush to him again, "Can you _feel_ that?"

"Yes." Emma licked her lips, eyeing his. It was hard to control the need that she felt for him. It sparked within her from the slightest look from him. There was a thin line between wanting to punch him for those looks and wanting to fuck him – and the later had already won out once.

"Turn around." Killian growled out, his hand going to her hip, guiding her as she slowly turned around.

"What are you do-…?" Emma questioned, but her words were stolen from her lips when he jerked her back against him. His chest was solid behind her, her ass pressed against his very noticeable arousal, and his hand was sliding from her hip down to the apex of her thighs. "_Oh_."

Killian's lips trailed over her neck, his breath hot against her already heated skin. He found that sweet spot on the curve of her neck and shoulder, sealing his lips over it and flicking his tongue against her pulse point. "Is this what you _want_ Emma?" He questioned, even after the last time, he still worried that she wasn't thinking through this decision. He wanted her, but he only wanted her if this was what she truly wanted. Last time, he had assumed, had been a culmination of stress and the desperate need to find release, but this time – came out of nowhere and _maybe_ that meant that she wanted him and not just the escape that sex brought.

"Yes." Emma turned her head, finding his lips, despite the angle. They could talk about this later, _after_, and try to make sense of what was happening between them. For now, they could let their bodies talk for them.

Killian's fingers traced her through her jeans, enjoying the way it made her breath hitch in her throat, her hips rocking down against his hand. It was power, but it was power that made his need that much more prominent.

"These need to come off." The pirate growled against her neck, slowly working the zipper down. "Get the button."

Emma's hands fumbled with the button, trembling with need. She finally got it undone and she slid her jeans down her hips. He made her bold like this. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine dropping her pants, on the deck of a ship, for the pirate who was pressed deliciously close to her.

"_Perfect_." He smirked, dragging her underwear down her hips slowly, enjoying the way that it made her shudder, arching back against him

"I think you need your own pants off now," Emma returned, tilting her head to look back at him.

"We'll worry about me in just a tick, love." His hot breath danced over her shoulder and the gravely tone of his voice, made the heat burn hotter between her thighs, the very place that his fingers now skimmed over.

He slid his fingers slowly over her slick heat, avoiding all the places that she needed them most. "Stop teasing." She bit out, but her plea only earned her a chuckle.

"Learn to _wait_, lass." Killian retorted, a low growl rising up in his throat, reverberating straight through her. "And hold on." At his words she grasped ahold of the wheel, steadying herself as his thumb circle that little bundle of nerves, which wound her need up tight.

"Fuck."

"_Soon_." He drawled out, biting down at the curve of her neck, hard enough to leave a mark tomorrow. Slowly, for the pure sake of torturing her, Killian slid one finger into her and then another, keeping them perfectly still within her.

"_Killian_." She swore, her legs feeling like they might give out at any second.

"You're going to _come_ for me Emma." Killian rasped out, curling his fingers so they hit that sweet spot inside her, making her cry out his name again, her head falling forward with the effort to stay upright.

Only he had ever got her _there_ so fast, right on the edge of coming completely apart for him and him alone. His thumb pressed against her clit again, rubbing it harder than before, and it pushed her over the edge. She swore, her words slurring together, as her release washed over her, her back arching.

She turned her head, wearily, looking back at the pirate behind her. His eyes were full of unabashed hunger and it struck her that that look was for _her_and her alone. Her eyes slid lower, watching as his fingers worked the laces of his leather trousers open.

"Turn back around, love." Killian whispered and his voice seemed more tender than before, his hand resting at her hip, fingertips slowly stroking over her skin. "Hold on." He reminded her as he thrust forward, seating himself completely in her.

Emma bit down on her lip to keep from crying out, the sensation of him filling her so completely almost too much after everything else. Her knuckles turned white as she held onto the helm tightly, rocking her hips back against him. The angle had him pressed right against the sweet spot and her muscles were already trembling from the release she'd barely had a chance to come down from.

Killian's hook rested at her hip to keep her steady as he slowly began to move, his hand sliding up along her curves, slipping beneath her shirt to palm her breast through her bra. Her back arched, "_Killian, _fucking hell." She gasped out, turning her head to look back at him.

He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, leaning close to her ear, "No, love. _Killian fucking Emma_." To punctuate his words he thrust forward with a more force, his hand returning to her hip, gripping it tightly as he started to pick up the pace of his movements.

It was hard for her not to cry out his name, again and _again_, each thrust brought her closer to the edge, arching her back, driving her hips back against him, her fingers gripping the wheel tightly. Never in her _wildest_dreams did she picture this ever transpiring for her.

"I'm close." She panted out, her head falling forward, her inner muscles starting to tighten around him. Her lips parted with a silent moan, her release hitting hard and fast.

"_Emma_!" Killian gave a shot of her name, his hips pressed flush against her as her release pushed him right over the edge. His fingertips dug into her hip as he held himself still. "Bloody hell, love." He muttered after a long moment, slowly pulling away from her.

Emma turned around, her legs wobbly as she did, but she managed, "_Killian_." She breathed as she stepped towards him, leaning up to kiss him. It was a desperate, hungry kiss, one that had been sorely missed from that angle.

"You're bloody remarkable." Killian mumbled against her lips, his hand trailing up and down her back. His eyes drooped half lidded and a lazy smile creased the corners of his lips, "You wanted to talk about something?"

Emma laughed, breathlessly, nodding her head as she waited for words to find her. "I did." She licked her lips, raising her eyes to meet his, "I wanted to talk about what happened back in Neverland, but…I think this answers that question."

"I still don't know what this is." Killian admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "However, I'm not going complain."

"I should get my pants back on." Emma said quietly, ducking her head and leaning down to grab her pants, tugging them back on. "Whatever it is… I don't…" She didn't know if was a wise move or not, it had been a long time since it had happened _twice_ with the same person, and even then it wasn't like Killian. With Killian she _had_ have him or it felt like she was holding back some part of herself. "Never mind, let's just play this by ear and see what happens."

"Well, I _see_ what happens." He smirked, lacing his trousers back up, "You're a bloody marvel."

"You say that about your ship." Emma scrunched up her nose, "I surely hope you're not doing the same things with me as with your vessel."

Killian chuckled, shaking his head, "No, love… I'm certainly not doing _this_ with_anyone_ else."

Emma's eyes widened a little and her cheeks felt hot, "Well, that's good to know." She started to turn away from him, to hide her embarrassment, but she turned back around to face him. "I'm not…someone who does this as more than a one night stand deal." She pushed her hands into her jean pockets, hiding the fact that they were trembling. "I just do it to get it over with, feel good for an hour or so, and then I'm done. But with you it's…_different_. A good, but confusing kind of different."

"Ah," Killian stroked his jaw, his blue eyes setting on hers, "Well, love, I can tell you one thing, I've not bedded a woman since Milah – nearly _three hundred_ years have passed and then _you_ came into the picture and everything changed."

Emma swallowed thickly, "I hope it's a good sort of change."

"It's the _best_ sort of change that could happen." Killian stepped towards her, cupping her cheek with his hand, looking down into her eyes. "You were worth ending three hundred years of revenge, to _help_ you." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You reminded me that I wanted to _live_again."

"You mean you wanted to have _sex_ with me again." Emma pointed out with a teasing grin on her lips, her heart doing stupid, annoying, flutters, thanks that look in his eyes. He was sincere and that honestly surprised her. He was Captain Hook – he was a pirate, but he had been sincere since the day she met him, as soon as she saw through his lying, and she had betrayed that sincerity time and time again.

"Aye, while I might desire for that to occur again, I'd also venture to say that I'd like _more_ than just sex to happen." He arched a brow, pursing his lips, "I believe that there is potential between us."

Emma's eyes widened, "Is this your way of asking me to _go out_ with you?"

Killian chuckled, "I suppose that it is. Is that what it's called here?"

"Yeah it is," Her eyes fell to the floor and she chewed on her bottom lip, "How about we spend the rest of today getting to know each other and then we'll… see what happens from there?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, lass." Killian nudged her chin up, so he could meet her eyes, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. "Now, I'm going to have to continue steering the ship, if you _think_ you can control yourself this time."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I can control myself." She crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot against the deck. "It was your fault, anyways."

"_Right_." Killian chuckled, giving her another sideways glance as he removed the lock that held the helm in place. "_My_ fault."

"As it should be." Emma retorted with a pleased grin on her lips. Whatever this was, whatever it could be, it _wasn't_ the typical sort of relationship she'd been met with before. Killian was a game changer.


End file.
